


Images

by christinawithav



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place between the first two movies, K is haunted by images of a person and feels like something is missing.





	

Disclaimer: The movies belong to Barry Sonnenfeld

 

AN: Was rewatching the movies and I love the chemistry between J and K, this idea came and my muse finally let me write it out. Unbeated.

***

It had been a quiet day at the post office, orderly and predictable just the way he liked it.

 

For most people working at a post office and living in a tiny town would've been torture, but for Kevin, or K as he preferred to be called, it was perfect.

 

The post office was locked up and it was time to head home for the night, K lived only twenty minutes away and since it was a warm summer night he enjoyed walking.

 

He looked up at the stars twinkling in the sky and as it had happened so often a feeling that something was missing came flooding over, a mysterious longing for something.

 

It was nearly two years since he'd awoken from his coma and being told forty years had passed.

 

He had been quite healthy all things considering and his beautiful Patricia had never stopped loving him.

 

He of course felt sadness most of his family was gone but the adjustment to his new life had gone perfectly.

 

Almost like it had been carefully planned out.

 

K made himself come out of his musings and stop looking at the stars as he arrived home.

 

Patricia's brown eyes held affection as she looked at him, they had a good marriage but lately there seemed to be some strain between them.

 

****  
Last week they'd been in bed talking when she remarked, "I feel like you're missing something, like there's a missing piece and I just can't compete."

 

He had kissed her, "I love you and I don't regret our marriage, I'm glad you could still love me after I was gone from you for so long."

****  
"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" He asked as they started eating dinner.

 

She smiled and started talking about preparing for the next school year as she taught kindergarten.

 

He loved watching her face light up as she did, she had the face of angel which matched her personality.

 

Soon they went to bed and he quickly fell asleep.

 

Images of dark skin soon came to him, it had been happening for the last few months.

 

At first they'd make him bolt awake, now a part of him actually looked forward to it.

 

Then bits and pieces of a voice started coming, definitely a male's voice, but one he couldn't remember hearing before.

 

Yet when all those images played in his head he felt complete.

 

K soon awoke and tried not to sigh.

 

Something or someone was missing out of his life and as long as he didn't know the answers he would never feel truly complete.


End file.
